One Last Try
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: So what if Regina didn't kill Daniel, she just took out the "infected" heart? What if she convinced the doctor to try one final time to bring him back? Read and find out. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so I had this idea when I re-watched "The Doctor." I love Regina and Daniel so when she had to kill him it broke my heart. I changed a few things to fit my stories needs but I hope you enjoy it. I am rating it M for future chapters but if I decide to keep it as a one shot I might change it to T.

All the mistakes are mine, sorry.

I don't one anything….

* * *

" No I won't lose you again." Regina pleaded with the man in front of her holding back her tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Placing a hand on his shoulder and the other to cup his cheek she searched frantically for her Daniel, the man she fell in love with all those years ago who was suddenly fading away from her for the second time. " Without you I'm lost."

Hearing his grunt and seeing him grit his teeth Regina grabbed onto his riding shirt and began lightly shaking him trying to get him to focus on her. "Daniel… Daniel come back to me." By then, all had gone to hell and she allowed her tears to fall from her eyes.

"I.. I can't." He whispered as his breathing became staggered and irregular. He was trying to get out of her grip but her determination to keep him was too strong.

" But I love you." Was all that she could muster at this point she had no idea what to do and how this could possibly be happening to her again. The sorrow that was written on her face was beyond repair as she slowly started to realize what was going to happen in the end.

Cupping her face with his bloody hands he spoke his final worlds to her, trying to be as soft and calm as possible. " Then love again."

He immediately felt the pain rush back into his body making him stubble back a few feet away from her. When his pain finally subsided she saw all the light that once filled his eyes were drained and replaced with a hollow shell and darkness that she knew all too well.

Seeing him come at her again she had no choice. Just as his hand came to attack her neck she put him under a paralyzing spell. He couldn't move so long as she had contact with him. She didn't want this, she couldn't handle killing him but if she didn't he would suffer and kill anyone who was in his path. Whatever Whale did to him and his heart it didn't work. She knew that there was no heart quite like Daniel's, that's why the procedure never worked.

So she could do the one thing she knew how to do she took her other hand a plunged it through his chest and pulled out the heart. She had no idea whose heart it was but she had to destroy to get rid of his pain.

Sobs and tears that were uncontrollably rolling down her face, she crushed the heart in her hands as she watched her love die in front of her for the second time. She releases the spell and Daniel's body fell to the floor. Her body could no longer hold her weight and she fell to the ground. She brought his lifeless body to her so she could cradle his body to hers. She had truly lost everything, her father, her son and now her love for the second time. How could someone do this to her. Whale knew her situation with Daniel and he still went on with his little experiments. She could not hold back her loud and heart wrenching cries as she cradled his lifeless body in her arms.

She felt his presence before she heard him speak her name.

" Regina , what…" David walked back into the stables to see what had happened after locking Henry in his truck. When he heard her cry out in agony he knew what was done. She had killed him. Before he could say anything else Regina, not taking her eyes of her lover found her voice just enough to say a few words to the beloved Prince Charming.

" Get out…"

She heard him draw nearer to her and she could not help but lash out at him. " Get out!" She screamed at him. She wanted to be alone why couldn't anyone understand that, she remembered because no one in this would had truly known the pain she was going through.

" Regina please let me help."

She finally had it in her to look up at him. " Get out. You've ruined everything and now everything I love truly has been ripped from me."

She could not keep their eyes connected for very long because of the immense sorrow and agony that racked her body. She brought her hand up to brush a few strand away for his face, helping her to calm her rage remembering her promise to her son. " David get out of here. Take my son and get out. Haven't I suffered enough as it is."

He wanted to comfort her because even if she was the evil queen no one deserved this, but he did what she wished and left her alone.

She cried until she had nothing left. She was so emotionally drained she was content on doing nothing and just falling asleep there but she knew it would be worse for her when she woke up here and feel the reality crash into her all over again. So she brought her body up to a standing position and teleported herself and Daniel back to her family Mausoleum. The preservation spell was still intact. His body placed back into his glass case. With one more stray tear she put her hand on the glass case. " Goodbye Daniel." With that she transported herself to her lonely mansion on Mifflin Street. She didn't even bother changing into her nightgown. She collapsed on to the bed and fell asleep hoping that the entire event was just a horrible dream but she knew that it wasn't. That in the morning she would have to deal with all the aftermath that came with it.

After waking up and crying some more, Regina was able to get herself decently presentable so she could visit the "good" doctor in the hospital. If you looked from afar you would think that everything was fine with the mayor, but if you got close enough you would see in her eyes what she was really dealing with but the town now ignored her more than ever now that she had her powers back. Good thing too, she didn't really want anyone questioning her resolve.

After a short drive to the hospital and a small argument with the receptionist that she was not there to kill anyone she was escorted to Dr. Whale's room. He was awake and staring out the window. Regina gave a slight cough to grab his attention away from whatever he found so interesting.

" Thank you nurse, you can go." Noticing the nurse still behind Regina.

"I don't think it would be wise to leave you alone Dr. Whale, especially with her."

Regina turned slightly to glare at the young woman behind her. She wanted to snip back at her but she knew better to start something now in front of Whale when she needed answers from him.

" I'll be fine, right your Majesty."

"Yes."

Noticing the tone in both their words the nurse took her leave, shutting the door behind her.

Now that Regina had him alone she walked up to his bead and took a seat. Her posture never changed in her time here in Storybrooke, straight and poises evidence of a true queen.

" Now, you know why I'm here. I'm only going to ask once, Why?"

He shifted into a sitting position to address her.

" I thought if I brought him back you could send me back to my world. I believed that I perfected the procedure. What went wrong?"

" Well just like you told me years ago, the heart want strong enough. He came back for a few minutes but he just couldn't handle the heart you gave him. No one had a heart like Daniel."

She said matter -of-factly. When she mentioned Daniel her head dropped to her hands.

Whale lessoned to her explanation and took in her last statement. So the procedure worked but there was still the matter of the heart situation.

He knew Daniel didn't have his heart and that's why he died so maybe that was the problem. If he could put the same heart back into the patient maybe then his procedure would finally be successful.

When Regina finally had enough of the silence she looked up a Wale and noticed the gears in his head turning which was either really good but probably really bad. Before she could ask she heard him speak.

"I think I understand why it didn't work. I can never bring him back. I need the original heart to fully bring him back."

With that her heart broke. True that she had long ago left the idea of bringing him back but hearing it from someone else really hit home. Her mother had crushed his heart to dust so he could never be connected to this world again, but being with him in that short time just after she told him she loved him brought back every memory of their lives together. She could never forget them but they all flooded her mind all at once.

She couldn't take it anymore she got her answer and now it was time to leave. She stood from her chair without a word and just as she reached for the door a solution hit her like a ton of bricks. Something she said a long time ago that she nearly forgotten.

"True love is magic… and not just any magic the most powerful magic of all."

She could not believe what she was about to purpose to this man she hated but it was her last option, and last resort but in her state of mind she didn't care.

Without turning to face him, she spoke in just above a whisper.

"What if you use mine?"

Whale was watching her leave but was confused about what he just heard her say. Maybe he heard wrong but he had to make sure.

"Excuses me?"

She turned to him from across the room and repeated her last statement.

"What if you use mine?"

He was shocked at what she was asking. He weighed to pros and cons of this but most of all if the procedure would actually work. Maybe that's what he didn't account for, love.

While he contemplated Regina walked swiftly back to his bead not wanting to sit and wanting her answer.

" Look Whale, you and I don't get along, we both know it but I am out of options. If you succeed I get him back and if it doesn't..." She took a minute to remind herself," Well , let's just say I will be eradicating the Evil Queen once and for all."

She leaned in so she was towering over him.

He looked into her eyes and saw past her hardened exterior and saw someone truly broken and out of options but he still didn't trust her. It was basically a win- win for him so without hesitation he gave her his answer.

"Well your majesty I don't see the harm in giving it one last try don't you? But what do I get in return."

"Now you sound like Gold." She gave him a huff and took a step back giving him room. Then she noticed the arm that was still unattached to his body. " I will put your arm back if you do this. I can see that it's not reattached already so my guess is that they can't put it back on medically is that right?"

He looked down at his arm and the silence was enough of an answer for her.

"And I am guessing you were also going to go to Gold for help but if I am also correct that means he could ask something in return which would probably be something that you regret in the end, so I will put it back right now if you agree to my conditions."

He took a minute to consider it even if there wasn't much to consider. He nodded he head to her and before he could look back at his stump on his shoulder he saw his arm back on his body. She saw his eyes go wide at how simple magic could be. He moved his arm and hand around just to make sure it was real and once he was satisfied he returned his eyes to hers.

" Now that that is done when you are cleared contact me so we can begin the procedure I want this done as soon as possible."

She left him still in awe of his returned limb.

Regina got the call two days later. Doctor Whale was out of the Hospital and was ready to do the procedure as soon as Regina deemed appropriate. She called him back and informed him that the procedure was to be done in her Mausoleum for privacy. She also informed him that whatever he needed to use for the procedure she would teleport for him. She wanted discretion when it came to this matter since it could well be the death of her.

Once she had everything in place in her Mausoleum she brought herself back to her home possibly for the last time. It dawned on her how lonely her life had been in that house for the past 28 years. Well maybe not the entire time. When she had Henry her home was filled with life and love but when he began to pull away she felt the same dark loneliness once again fill her home. In her heart she was glad she would never walk into that house again without someone right behind her.

She did one last thing before she left the house for good. No one knew other than Whale what she planned on trying not even her son since he was staying with his beloved grandfather and rarely ever came to see her anymore. Throughout everything she still loved him with all her heart or what was left of it but it would never be enough in his eyes, and she knew it now. So she decided to walk up to her room and place a note for him if he ever did come looking for her and she wasn't back.

Walking back down stairs she took one last sigh of breath before transporting herself to Daniel's resting place.

When she emerged she saw Wale was already there waiting for her.

" Well at least your on time." She said in a flat tone walking past him to Daniel's body. She placed her hand on his cheek affectionately. She felt tears threating to fall but she refused to cry in front of Whale so she retracted her hand from Daniel's face and turned to face him.

"Everything is all set your majesty all I need now is your heart." His eyes were hiding slight hatred and Regina picked up on it right away but she let it roll off since she really didn't want to play anymore games with the likes of him any longer.

Without another word she brought her hand through her chest searching for her own heart.

Whale's eyes went from anger to bewilderment the second he say her reach for her own heart. She winced in pain but he stood still not wanting her to take it the wrong way and verbally attack him.

She felt her own body go numb as the organ left her body. Her eyes were shut until she was able to regain her senses. She had taken so many hearts but never her own and the act was ironic really so she just chuckled to herself before reaching out her own heart for the Doctor to take.

"Now I need my privacy you are welcome to wait outside but I doubt you want to be so out in the open so just wander around whatever it is down here for a while and I will call when it's finished. Oh and I would probably stay near somewhere I could sit down if I were you."

She arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him in slight annoyance but also curiosity. She waited for him to continue before she made her way out.

" You're going to feel the electroshocks that are in this procedure since it is in fact your heart we are using so I'm just warning you in advance." He said with a surge. Truthfully he didn't care if she fell flat first on her face dubbing over in pain but he just felt like he had to warn her of what was to come.

" I think I can handle it." She said before walking out of the room with all the poise and dignity she could muster fully intending not to take his advice.

"Suit yourself." He whispered basically to himself knowing she already left the room.

She first felt the pain as she was lessoning to her hearts she collected. It oddly calmed her nerves the steady beating of all the hearts. But when the second shockwave came through her body flung forward. Her hands were on her knees and her face down casted trying to hold in a glass shattering cry.

The third made her knees collapse onto the floor inform of her. She couldn't keep in the cries any longer. She felt like her body was being burned for the inside out. Starting with her chest then all the way through to her fingers and toes. She didn't know how much longer she could take. The final wave was almost the death of her. She could barely catch her breath through the agonizing pain she felt taking control of her body.

Just then she heard a door open. It had to be Whale. She forced herself to take a deep breath in even though it was killing her windpipe to do so, so that she could at least begin to recover from what he did to her.

She felt his presence before she was able to look at him, her face still downcast and heavy.

" The procedure when without a hitch but he has yet to wake up. It happened the same way last time, it will take a few minutes for the patient to regain his motor and verbal functions. Excuse me if I wish not to be there when that happens since my track record with him includes losing my arm." She was finally able to lift her head after his statement.

The procedure did work, now she just had to see if she was enough for him to stay with her. She felt him take her arm lifting her into a standing position. She gave him a hate full glair at the gesture but she sighed knowing he didn't mean anything by it.

"Thank you." Was all she was able to say to him. She retracted her arm from his grasp and began slowly waking back to Daniel's room.

"Good luck your Majesty. I hope for your sake that I finally got it right." He said as he ascended the stairs out of her Mausoleum and out of the way of the potential crossfire that may result if he failed yet again.

After hearing him leave she took one last deep breath before she opened the double doors seeing either her lovers blue eyes or a stranger she would have to kill. It was now or never.

With the doors open she saw the man she met in the stables all those years ago. A man that she fell head over heels for. The who was willing to take the biggest leap of faith for her even though in the end it ended his life. It was indeed her Daniel standing in front of her. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears but this time she allowed them to fall.

" Regina…" How long was it that she heard him say her name that way? Breathless, soft, vulnerable, quiet, and above all full of love.

" Daniel."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should I continue or should I keep it the way it is? The next pending chapter is going to include Henry (if I decide to continue).

Reviews are always welcome no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter set in Henry's perspective kind of. How you like it. The next chapter will be focused on a family reunion, in all accounts.

All mistakes are me, sorry in advanced.

Opening the door to 108 Mifflin Street Henry felt a strange presence entering his home. True his house was very monochromatic and cold sometimes but now it had a slight since of emptiness, dread and something else he couldn't place. It made him wonder just how much pain his mother was in allowing her home to every feel this way.

Walking through the foyer her called for his mother. He hadn't seen her since that day in the stable and he was worried about her. She looked completely distraught and broken it made him realize that through everything they went through, she still is his mother. He did in fact love her no matter what she had done in her past.

" Mom? Mom." He called out for her. He expected her to be there since where else could she be. Not hearing a response he started to look around the first floor. He called and called and when he looked in the last room on the first floor he began to worry.

" Mom are you here?" he called again, his voice breaking down a bit in worry. Why would she not answer, she could not be sleeping at a time like this and even if she had she would have heard him opening the front door.

He took a deep breath in calming his nerves but then the feeling of dread came flooding back to his body and his eyes went wide. Maybe she can't hear because… No she wouldn't so that she as the strongest person he knew. But his fear took over; he sprinted up the staircase and all but took the hinges of his mother's bedroom door.

It was dark, but what he could see her room was perfectly done. The bed made, the curtains drawn back and all the clothes put away neatly in her closet. He switched on the light and confirmed what he already saw in the dark that his mother was not there.

What did surprise him when her turn on the light was that there was something on his mother's pillow. Walking into her room he found it to be envelop with his name on it in his mother's handwriting. Knowing all too well that this was not good, Henry took a seat on his mother's perfectly done bed and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter addressed to him. He could feel the tears beginning and his breathing became irregular even before reading the first sentence, just by the heading he felt his heart break.

My Dearest Henry,

This is by far the hardest thing I have ever done. First and foremost I want to apologize to you. I never wanted you to feel isolated alone and above all crazy. My actions, especially towards you are truly unforgivable. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never become the monster my mother was but that's who I became and for that I am truly sorry.

I meant what I said about redeeming myself but you know as well as I that in everyone's hearts they will always see me as the evil queen, including yourself and that is okay. I wish I could turn back the clock and be with the Henry who saw me just as his mom but unfortunately I can't.

Everyone believes that I ripped away their happiness because I am incapable if love which is not true. Holding you in my arms reminded me every day how love was supposed to feel. Having true love comes once in a lifetime Henry and you have to fight and hold on to it for dear life because once it's gone it can never truly be replaced. Loosing you shattered my heart that was already broken from a long time ago.

Your probably wondering why I am telling you all this so let me be a little clearer. I was in love once and he was taken from me far too soon. Time and time again I tried to mend my pain but was unable to repair the constant ache in my heart because of the situation I was thrown into against my will. For years I tried to bring him back to me but every attempt failed. With that I plummeted with no one to catch me.

Now I have decided to try one last time to return him to my arms. This will be my last shot of happiness because it might just take my life in the process. I have died a little each day without him and realizing I no longer have you I have truly lost everything. I have nothing to lose if this fails.

Do not despair my little prince, I shall always be there for you either on this earth or from above but it's time for me to join my fiancé in this life or the next. Just remember that I love you Henry, now and forever.

Love,

Your Mom

P.S. If you truly wish to find me you know where to look just use that cleaver little mind of yours, my prince.

Once reading the final sentence Henry lost it. His tears were falling down his face and his cries could be heard throughout the house. His bod curled up against his mother's pillow while clutching the littler she wrote to him. Henry knew that his mother was unhappy but he never realized how broken she truly was. He cried and cried until there was nothing left. He could still smell her perfume on her pillows which made his pain only grow. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He had to apologize to her, the pain he is going through at this very second is what his mother has been dealing with the minute he brought Emma into Storybrooke. She never showed it of course just to keep people for thinking she was slipping but now he understood how she felt every day. No one should feel this.

He needed to see her before it was too late, but he didn't know where to look. Taking a deep breath in he brought himself back into a sitting position on his mother bed and reread the letter. He took a particular interest on the post script. P.S. If you truly wish to find me you know where to look just use that cleaver little mind of yours, my prince.

How was he supposed to figure this one out? He was sure she would be here and she wasn't. Henry stared and stared at the letter trying to remember something, anything that might give him a clue as to where she might have disappeared to.

He crossed out the stables since after what he saw the other day terrified him to the bone and crossed off any other place to public since people were still ready to take her head off at a moment's notice. She needed to be somewhere she felt safe and protected. Somewhere…. Then it hit him, her mausoleum.

He quickly took out his cell phone, curtsy of Regina on his tenth birthday, and called his grandpa. It only took a few seconds before he heard him on the other end.

-Hey Henry.

- Gramps lesson something wrong with my mom.

Now Charming was no genius but hearing his grandsons voice made him go on high alert.

- What's the matter kid, what has she done to you.

-Nothing… I am at my house and she isn't here, she left a not for me and I'm scared.

-Alright Henry I'm coming there now.

-Wait! I know where she is. Can you meet me at the cemetery?

-Henry I don't think you should…

-No! I am tired of people keeping things from me. I know something went on the other day you are not telling me and I need to see my mom.

Taking a deep breath I, he knew Henry was right. And it really didn't matter anyway Henry was determined to get to his mother no matter what he said to him. Something he got from both is mothers apparently

-Alright kid but just promise me that when you get there you wait for me.

-same goes for you too gramps. I want to see her first before…

-Henry everything's going to be fine, we will find her.

-finding her is not what I'm worried about.

-What do you mean Henry what's going on?

- I think we will find out when we find her but we need to hurry were running out of time.

The phone suddenly went dead. David was still perplexed on the conversation he just had with his grandson. True he didn't want to tell him exactly what he saw that day with Regina but he had a sneaking suspicion from the tone of his voice that he was soon to find out any way. What was Regina up to? He was at granny's diner when he got the call enjoying his lunch and far away from the cemetery. Henry on the other hand was a lot closer than he was but he had his truck with him and henry had to walk. He waited for Ruby to come back around so he could cancel his order.

Henry on the other hand, bolted out of his home, letter safely tucked into his back pocket. He knew David would be close behind him so he didn't slow down. He didn't want David to beat him there and find his mom before he did.

Reviews are always nice to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, finally had the time to write a new chapter. MY life has been beyond hectic and you would think school would make it more difficult to write this story. Not true, I actually write this story in one of my classes because I learn about absolutely nothing lol.

But anyway getting back to the story. Hope everyone likes it. Sorry for the mistakes but after not writing for so long I just want to post it and keep going. Will fix everything when I reread the story as a whole later.

I don't own anything.

She didn't know what to do. Her body felt like she was paralyzed. Her feet were glued to the floor. Being in his presence always put butterflies in her stomach but now, just seeing him alive, she couldn't believe it.

Seeing Regina in such a state of shock, Daniel was the first to move. When he finally was within inches of his fiancé he waited for her. He knew she was scared of what he might have been but when he looked into her big brown doe eyes he saw something change in them.

Before he had a chance to speak her body went into auto pilot, launching herself into him. Her arms latched around his strong shoulders, body pressed against his strong build and her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

He held her as tight as he physically could. They both needed to feel that the other was indeed there and holding on the each other did exactly that.

Regina's body began to shake and that's when Daniel noticed her tears staining his shirt. His arms loosened around her but only to be able to rub her back in small circles.

"Shhhh, Regina. It's okay I'm here… I'm here my love."

The combination of his words and touch made her body relax. She did however not allow herself to leave his neck. She didn't want to let go for the fear of losing him for a third time.

" Hey I'm here… Please look at me Regina." He knew she was scared, hell so was he, he had no idea how he was brought back for the second time. He knew he was a monster the last time he was brought back but this time it felt different somehow. His chest did not feel heavy, there was no rage coursing through his system, all he felt at his moment was love, true love for this broken woman in his arms.

Finally having the courage and strength to pull herself from her lovers neck, she took a deep breath not being able to open her eyes just yet, only when she felt a hand on her cheek was she able to open them.

Her tears were still flowing down her face but now looking into his eyes she felt an over flow of pure happiness, a type of feeling only her Daniel could ever make her feel.

" Regina, please don't cry. I love you." He whispered. He brought his other hand up to her face so he could wipe away every tear. She couldn't help but smile. She truly had him back. She could finally have her happy ending.

She sniffled and let out a needed sigh of happiness before she did something that she had wanted to do for almost fifty years.

She kissed him. He responded immediately still holding her face. Their lips moved and molded together just like they used to. They didn't even feel the rush of air flow through them because they were truly together again. Her lips were so soft, partly because of all her crying but he loved it all the same. He could literally feel her emotions through that kiss. For her she could feel his strong callused hands mixed with his soft lips made her melt even further into his embrace.

When they finally parted their foreheads connected while they both comprehended what just happened. Regina opened her eyes only to see beautiful blue eyes staring back down at her.

" I can't believe you're really here." She said to him in a whisper. Her voice was so small that he could barely hear her but he understood her body language well enough to pick up what he couldn't hear.

" I'm right here Regina. I am never leaving you again. This time I feel different. I feel like myself not like the last time I was with you."

" I am beyond ecstatic to hear you say that. I can't believe it really worked." She said in a loader tone but still light and almost younger that her usual smooth sensual voice.

" H…How…How am I here Regina, all I remember…"Then it all hit him: the electro shocks, a strange and unknown heart placed into his chest and a doctors face when he first opened his eyes. He remembered the doctors face when he first opened his eyes, it was filled with shock but with a hint of pure excitement, the second time it was nothing of the sort, it was withdrawn and almost fearful. Probably due to what he did to him after the monster took over his body the first time around. Knowing this made his question that much more important. He didn't want what happen before to happen again. But if they took the chance to try this procedure again something must have changed, they must have done something different, he could feel it in "his" heart but he had to know.

""Whose hart do I have…" He tried again. Regina didn't know that to say so she told him the truth.

"Mine." He took a step back at her words. He never imagined that she would risk her own safety to bring him back. Seeing him in an internal battle she took a step forward to reestablish their previous proximity. She took his face in her hands and stared deep into his eyes wanting his full attention. She knew what he was thinking and knew she had to explain herself.

" I gave you my heart because I had no other option. No one had a heart like you Daniel, it wouldn't work since we didn't have your original heart but when I thought about it I remember something you said… That true love can overcome anything and that's when I decided to try one last time to bring you back. I needed in my life Daniel, so I…" She voice was getting smaller and smaller at her declaration of love to him. He could obviously tell she was struggling to finish but he put the rest of the pieces together for himself. Instead he brought her body to his in a strong and loving embrace. Her face found its way into his chest with her ear hearing her steady heart beating in his chest. True it was still hers and right now it would have been beating so fast but not now that it was in her loves it was soft rhythmic beat that made her feel so much better. Her decision was the right one. He could finally be with her and she with him.

Just as she took her face way from his chest so she could look up at his face she heard the faint sounds of footsteps of someone above them. She instinctively turned from him arms and put him behind her. She was not going to lose him. Whoever was snooping around her mausoleum would get a rude awakening.

But to her surprise she heard the sound of her son's voice bouncing off the walls of her sanctuary. Then she remembered the letter she left him. Of course he would figure it out. He was the cleverest boy she had ever come across. One of the many reasons she loved him so much.

Daniel hearing the noise as well placed his hands around her waist from behind and whispered gently into he r ear. "Regina who is that? What's going on?"

Knowing that he must be a little confused at the small voice coming closer and closer to them she didn't have enough time to warn him of Henrys presents but she did have enough time to get out a few sentences.

"I want you to meet someone very special to me, the one who held my love while you were gone, don't be frightened. Everything will be fine."

He saw a slight distress in her eyes as well as a slight smile creeping up in her lips so he just sighed and nodded. He could tell whoever this person was they were important to Regina, so he just waited until the person who matched the voice walked through those double doors.

" Mom…mom." Henry called for what he thought was the hundredth time. He knew she had to be there somewhere. The casket was pushed to the side and he knew his mother would never be that careless to leave it open so anyone could walk down there and find her secret sanctuary. He was getting worried because he was getting no answers from her. True his heart was beating fast from the minute he read the letter but now it was frantic. He was so worried that he forgot to wait for his grandfather before he entered the mausoleum. David was probably right behind him anyway and he knew better than anyone that his mother would never hurt him.

He noticed a pair of Double doors and he decided to start looking there. As he began to open the doors he called her name out again but when he opened the doors he was greeted by the woman he felt like he lost forever.

"Henry." It was all she could say as she brought her little boy into her arms. And to her surprise he hugged her just as hard. He began to cry in his mother's arms, something he hadn't done since before he found out she was the Evil Queen and it truly melted her heart if she had it still inside her chest.

She felt his little form start to shake so she brought his arms out from around her waist so she could get down to his level, not caring if her wardrobe wrinkled. She always thought being at the same level with her son was always the best way to address him. But before she could say anything he flung himself back into her. His arms went around her shoulders and his face buried into her neck as he continued to cry. At this point she also began to cry. She hated to hear him cry and she knew she had a part in it but she did not expect what came next. Maybe she was hearing wrong surly he had no reason for saying what she heard come from his lips but when he kept repeating it over and over again she was able to believe it.

" Mom I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry mom." He couldn't stop himself. He truly meant what he was saying but it didn't stop his cries.

"Shhh. Baby its ok. Henry shhhh its okay, I've got you." Regina cooed into her son's ear trying to calm him down, her arms ware now rubbing circles on his back as she whispered to him.

Now Daniel had been glued to his spot the minute the doors opened but for more reasons than one. One because of the pure joy and love he had for Regina and the way she was comforting this small boy he thought he might just cry with them, maybe it was because it was her heart or maybe it some other reason but he didn't dwell on it at that moment. But once he saw the little boys face, he only say it for a split second, he noticed it was the same boy he almost killed in the stables the last time and it was Regina that stopped him that day. Every emotion was running through his system that he just let them have this moment for he knew Regina would introduce him to this little boy when she was ready.

Finally being able to calm down slightly, Henry was able to bring his face away from his mother's neck and look directly into her eyes. Instinctively Regina wiped away every fallen tear away from his face before doing the same for hers. She knew by the look in his eyes that he wanted to say something so she kept quiet, waiting for him to be ready to talk to her.

" Mom I so sorry for everything I said… I didn't mean any of it…" he was struggling and Regina knew it so she silenced him by placing her hand on his cheeks rubbing them lightly.

" Henry you have nothing to apologize for I'm the one who should apologize to you." She kissed him gently on the top of his head, and almost cried herself when he leaned into her kiss.

" No mom…You were always a wonderful mother to me, even after I started pushing you away. And even after the course broke you never stopped loving me. I was so wrapped up in you being the Evil Queen I forgot that you have changed every part of your life for me and you are still doing that. I see it every day you don't use magic. You are first and foremost my mom and I love you so much. I am so sorry for all the things I said to you."

After Henry's little speech Regina lost it, she brought his frame into a hug that was long overdue and he reciprocated immediately. Her tears were flowing once again as she held her son.

" You have nothing to apologize for sweetheart. I love you so much I just went about it in the wrong way. I told you once that I dint know how to love very well and for that I am truly sorry. Everything in that letter I wrote to you was true and I hope you can forgive me. But you Henry mean more to my than anything else in my entire life, you were the one to pull me from dark past, you are my white night, my savior."

They both took a much needed deep breath before they looked back into each other's eyes. Henry was the first to speak, smaller than normal which made Regina realize that she still had an eleven year old son.

" So you're not mad at me?"

She laughed lightly at his question still having the stained tears on her face.

" Of course not Henry. I just hope one day you will forgive me."

His face visibly brighten at his mother's statement and at that moment he knew that his next statement was the complete and utter truth.

" I have already forgiven you mom, in my heart I always did it just took me longer to see it."

"Thank you baby."

They hugged again but this time henry finally noticed that they had an audience the entire time. He was concealed from his mother's form so he couldn't see his before but now… He recognized him immediately as the man who tried to kill him in the stables just about a week ago. His body went stiff in his mother's arms which Regina picked up on instantly.

Regina let her precious boy go long enough so she could stand straight. She brought Henry back into her form, draping a hind around his shoulder. They turned together to face Daniel. She could feel how Henrys frame was still incredibly stiff so she decided to speak up first and knew that this was going to be hard to explain to the both of them.

"Henry this in my fiancé Daniel." She took another deep breath in not, taking he eyes of the beautiful blue ones in front of her and continued. " Daniel this is my son Henry."

Sorry kind of a cliff hanger sorry guys…

What do you think so far?

Will update soon.


End file.
